


Bayu

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Love at First Sight, M/M, Performance Art, Soulmate kang taehyun, Traditional Art, Traditional dance student choi beomgyu, Whipped Huening Kai, bestfriend huening kai and kang taehyun, fine art student huening kai, local alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Nggak bohong, Kamal sebenernya suka sama anak jurusan tari itu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Bayu

**Author's Note:**

> Hope enjoy!

Surakarta. Tanggal 5, tahun lalu mungkin adalah awal pertemuan Kamal pada seseorang yang sepertinya telah menarik kesadarannya pada: _sebenarnya aku ini lahir dimana?_

Tegap, tubuhnya menapak pada matahari yang sudah sedikit gelap. Ia meraih kunci kendaraannya yang tertetes bekas air hujan, melesat di persimpangan jalan, dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang tengah menunggu di depan tugu usus dua belas jari, _maskot kampusnya._

"Taehyun." Panggilnya. Pemuda berpawakan kecilㅡyang sebenarnya tidak kecil-kecil amatㅡtersenyum. Menoleh lalu dengan cepat mengubah _nya_ menjadi cebikan seram.

"Lama, _sat_." Kamal terkekeh. Suaranya menggema pada jalan-jalan kampusㅡyang lebih mirip hutan sebenarnyaㅡlengang.

" _Sorry_. Mandi dulu, dandan dulu, siapatau ketemu sang ratu." Kelakarnya akhirnya dibalas kekeh juga oleh Taehyun.

_“Satu dua ratu. Nggak usah halu!"_ Kata Taehyun, yang terus menggema di telinga Kamal sampai ke teater besar tempat acara kesenian memeringati ulang tahun kampusnya.

Benar, kampusnya sedang ulang tahun. Tetapi kedua sahabat itu masih saja memikirkan tugas kuliahnya.

Membeli peralatan menggambarnya lebih tepatnya.

  
Kamal melongo. Rintik hujan semakin deras di luar teater besar. Beruntung, mereka bisa masuk tepat waktu sebelum hujan itu menerobos fabrik-fabrik biru mudanya.

Gending bersahut gendang. Calung bersahut teriak dan nyanyian sinden.

_Ah_ , perasaan yang seperti ini.

Perasaan yang acap kali Kamal rasakan ketika ia mendengar musik tradisional diketuk, tepuk, tiup, pukul.

Perasaan yang acap kali membuat Kamal lupa diri dari musik _rock_ kesukaannya.

Perasaan yang acap kali membuat Kamal ingin menangis terharu karena ini sangat indah.

_Bukankah, milik kita indah sekali, ya?_

Taehyun menyenggol bahu Kamal, "Jangan nangis. Ini acara seni bukan lagi pemakaman." Sergahnya, yang padahal memanglah pemakaman.

_Pemakaman jiwa ketidakpekaan Kamal bahwa budaya mereka, kita, sesungguhnya adalah surga._

Kamal tersenyum, "Cuma terharu. Seneng banget gue denger calung sama gendang, _tak tumplak tumplak, dung. Tak tumplak tumplak, dung._ " Lalu tertawa konyol. Taehyun disampingnya hanya ikut menampilkan gigi-giginya, tanda ikut terbuai akan lelucon Kamal.

Tidak heran, Kamal yang terkadang konyol minta ampun dan Taehyun yang terkadang receh minta ampun.

Lampu sorot tiba-tiba meredup. _Kaget_.

Berubah warna; ia menjadi jingga-jingga hangat.

"Ganti lagi, _ya_?"

Mengangguk, "Iya." 

"Giliran Tari Lengger." Taehyun menambahi, Kamal terheran.

_"Kok tau?"_

"Ada tulisannya, _noh_.”

Dan mengangguk, ia mulai menikmati acara tari selanjutnya. Mata Kamal jatuh menatap pada satu penari yang mulai melenggokkan tubuhnya _luwes_. Senyum tidak pudar dari bibirnya yang dipoles _lipstick_ berwarna merah.   
  


Tidak tampak norak, tidak tampak tidak pantas. Itu saja menurut Kamal.

"Cocok.." 

"Apanya?"

"Tariannya... sama itu, _tuh_ , siapa _sih_ namanya. Tau nggak?" Taehyun mencoba menatap arah tunjuk dagu seseorang bernama lengkap Huening Kai Kamal. Mata Taehyun menyipit terlebih dahulu, kemudian menggeram.

" _Oh_ itu... namanya Beomgyu. Seringnya dipanggil Bayu, _sih_ , Mas Bayu." Agak terkejut. Kamal ‘kan tidak buta, kenapa secantik dan seanggun dia dipanggil mas? Kurang ajar.

"Mas?"

"Iya Mas."

Kamal (lagi-lagi) memastikan, "Tapi... dia cewek, ‘kan?" yang dibalas melotot oleh mata bulat Taehyun.

"Ngaco, cowok! Jangan ketipu, ini tampilannya aja yang pake kemben begitu. Tapi sebenernya, dia cowok. Mereka semua yang lagi tampil itu cowok. _Sst_ , jangan potong dulu, oke?" Taehyun menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum mulai menjelaskan. _Kasian temennya ini udah kayak juragan keong, soalnya._

Telunjuk Taehyun yang masih tertempel di atas bibir tipis Kamal dilepaskan, dengan lebih dahulu digosok-gosokkan pada baju si punya lengan.

"Jadi gini... ini itu namanya Tari Lengger. Tari Lengger Lanang lebih tepatnya. Tarian dari Banyumas, Jawa Tengah. Biasanya tarian ini diiringi sama musik yang namanya calung, _nah_ , calung ini yang bikin lo tadi mak tumplak tumplak _tadi itu_."

Mulut Kamal membentum huruf O, "Bentar-bentar, pertama-tama gue akui dan bakal bilang. _Wow! As expected_ Kang Taehyun gue akui lo pinter kalo masalah pengetahuan kaya ginian," katanya yang langsung membuat Taehyun jemawa.

"Dan kalo lo masih bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka pake pakaian cewek, lo tinggal cari di _google_ banyak penjelasan rincinya. Juga, menurut gue _that's not an problem again, dude._ Karena pada dasarnya seni itu menurut gue nggak berkelamin, _so why not_? Ya nggak?"

Kamal lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

Kata sahabatnya ini memang ada benarnya, seni nggak berkelamin. Dengan Tari Lengger yang adalah cowok pake pakaian cewek mungkin 'kan ada filosofinya juga?

Dan teringat, materi mata kuliah filsafat seni minggu kemarin yang ia terima dengan angguk-angguk saja ternyata berguna juga.

_Seperti benang-benang yang saling digabungkan. Semua adalah satu kesatuan._

Senyum terpatri di bibir Huening Kai Kamal. 

_Ah_ , tentang tari-tarian ini memang menarik, tetapi jauh di dalam perasaannya, hatinya juga ikut tertarik.

Tertarik pada salah satu pelakon tari itu. 

Siapasih, _Mas Bayu?_

  
  


"Putus ajalah!" Kamal melotot pada Taehyun.

"Kok gitu?" Ia tidak terima, pasalnya ialah yang sudah sudah payah berniat lebih besar untuk merawat Taehyun, menemaninya kemanapun kalau pemuda itu mau, sabar atas tingkahnya, tetapi tiba-tiba... diputus begitu saja?

"Padahal lo yang ngajak gue kesini duluan, Tae. _Bangsat_ ya emang lo tuh jadi manusia. Dikira gue nggak sakit? Sakit." 

Taehyun merotasikan matanya tak acuh, "Males, drama. Maksud gue, putus ajalah talinya ini. Susah gue bawa kanvas di belakang jok di punggung gue dan masa iya guenya mepet-mepet lo. _Najis_." 

"Dan, lagian. Gue tau ya lo, Huening Kai Kemal."

"Kamal!"

"Iya Kempalll. Gue tau, kalau-kalau lo suka 'kan sama Mas Bayu _itu_. _Love at first sight, nih,_ ceritanya? _ciy_ ㅡUHUK! SELAMAT SORE MAS BAYU, MAU PULANG YA? LAGI NUNGGU JEMPUTAN YA? INI KATANYA TEMEN SAYA MINTA SESUATU MAS. MINTA NOMER WASAPNYA MAS BAYU _IHIW_ , SAMA SEKALIAN KATANYA..." Beomgyu yang memang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang yang membatasi teater besar dengan jalanan kampus teralihkan atensinya. Menatap Taehyun yang sekiranya sedang berbicara kepadanya. Berbicara dengan tidak tau malu, lebih tepatnya.

Tentengan perlengkapannya berada di _paper bag_ yang ia bawa. Dan benar, rambut pendek, jakun, _Mas Bayu memang cowok,_ Kamal membatin.

"Sama sekalian apa..?" Ucap Beomgyu penasaran. Alisnya menaik dua-duanya, membuat ia makin manis saja.

"SAMA SEKALIAN MAS, SEKALIAN TEMEN SAYA INI MINTA KESEMPATANNYA BUAT JADI KEKASIH MAS BAYU KATANYAHAHAHAHAY _JANCOK_ , SAKIT _TOLOL!_ " Yang kata Taehyun lebih dahulu terpotong karena Kamal menginjak kakinya.

Pipi Kamal seketika memerah, ia salah tingkah.

Tidak tau saja, senyum Beomgyu juga diam-diam merekah.

“Boleh _kok_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca. Kuddos dan feedback sangat diapresiasi <33
> 
> (a/n Lanang: laki-laki)


End file.
